Work will be continued on the regulation of hepatic ketogenesis. Emphasis will be placed on the role of malonyl-CoA in inhibiting carnitine acyltransferase I. Interactions of malonyl-CoA and carnitine will be evaluated in isolated hepatocytes using a new method for measurement of malonyl-CoA.